


Do you know this fic?

by SuperBatCamz



Category: Finder no Hyouteki | Finder Series
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:20:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22695433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperBatCamz/pseuds/SuperBatCamz
Summary: I am looking for a fanfiction, can you help me?
Relationships: Asami Ryuichi/Original Female Character(s), Asami Ryuichi/Takaba Akihito
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	Do you know this fic?

I'm looking for a fanfiction with two parts (seasons?). I don't remember much of the first one, but in the beginning Kuroda was very suspicious of Akihito but they became friends in the end.  
Part two is the one that I really want to find, Asami is going to get married with one of his business partner's daughter. And the woman moves to the penthouse, and somehow Asami convinced Akihito not to leave him. But the woman was very mean to Akihito and Asami wasn't very helpful at all, so Akihito managed to run away in the day the marriage would happen. He goes to another city and find another "boyfriend". Asami canceled the wedding when he heard Aki had disappeared and started looking for him. He finds him but Aki doesn't go back to him, so Asami tries to win him back, takes him to picnic, etc.  
Can someone help me find it? I already searched many pages in the ao3 and I really want to read it again.


End file.
